


To Know One's Family

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Series: Lisa's Voltron Platonic Gen Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Rituals, Allura and Coran just wants everyone to be happy, BOM!Keith, Bittersweet, But there's focus on other characters too, Cuz pidge cant hold back from a good 'riding' joke, Dancing, Dragon Riders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gen, Group Hugs, Guilt, Hunk just wants to feed Keith his fav food, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Inappropriate Humor, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith cares for all his friends and family, Keith's Birthday Week 2017, Lance has crippling anxiety that Keith helps with, Light Angst, Magical Tattoos, Matt Shiro Keith as original Garrison trio, Matt and Keith used to and still teams up against shiro, Matt loves his siblings (both blood and pseudo adopted), Miscommunication, Overworking, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Puppy Piles, Shiro realizes that Keith is still the little shit he met at Garrison, Takes place in s4, Team as Family, Tears, There is actually so much love in this fic, Video, birthday fic, dragon racing, fix-it for keith's birthday, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: “They want you to dance.” Pidge came clean, “Told us when you two were flying earlier.”Shiro raised his eyebrows, “Well, Keith isn’t as bad as me-““That’s the thing.” Matt cut him off, “They want both of you to dance. To honor our alliance and celebrate your achievements. Together.”Keith looked up at Matt slowly and said with fake solemn, “We’re doomed, Matt. The horror of 2050 has come back to haunt us.”Matt played along, “I told you we should have said the awful dancer that tripped everyone at the Garrison masquerade was Shiro.” Matt dramatically raised the back of his right palm to his forehead and tilted his head back with closed eyes, “Karma is reminding us of our bad decision.”Hunk, Lance and Pidge’s eyes widened.“THAT WAS YOU, SHIRO?!” Lance shouted while Hunk and Pidge gaped at their senior officer.Shiro looked at Matt, then at Keith, “Please know, that I hate the both of you.”





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A multi-chap for Keith's birthday. Keith was certain his friends (family) didn't need him anymore.
> 
> He was wrong.
> 
> In which, Matt sees Kolivan in a new light, Pidge sends Keith a distress call, Lance pisses off a whole clan, Hunk makes Keith's favourite dishes, Shiro reminisces a time when Keith was a sassy little shit, and Keith tries to mount a dragon. Also, Allura and Coran decide that human puppy piles are the best thing in the world. (Not necessarily in that order)
> 
> To my son, my precious ambidextrous knife-wielding son. I wish they had shown how you felt throughout s4 but I'll take what I can get. Happy Birthday, Keith.

 

The black lion’s cockpit was lit dimly as Keith sat hunched on the pilot seat. He'd lost count how many nights he couldn’t sleep. Tossing around on his bed in his empty room never worked so he sought comfort from the lions instead. The hangar lights were kept off because Keith never knew when Coran or Allura were asleep or awake. Cautiously navigating in the semi-illuminated hangar, Keith made his way to the lions. He had stood in front of Red at first but.. she didn’t open up for him. Even Black took a little longer to confine him in her safe cocoon.

Keith kept dreaming about… things. Many things… Things that have happened. Things that likely happened. Things that were going to happen.

Lance questioning where he belonged on the team, Hunk never wanting to leave the yellow lion, Pidge wanting to go look for Matt but fearing asking Keith for permission after what happened the first time she tried to run off, Allura constantly questioning Keith’s loyalty between the Blade of Marmora and Voltron, and Shiro… Shiro-

**_“You’re only thinking of yourself, as usual!”_ **

That face Shiro made back during the trials was imprinted in his head-

**_“Then you’ve chosen to be alone!”_ **

Watching Shiro walk away from him in his dream, it hurt more than ever because this time, everyone else followed him. Everyone left Keith...eventually. Again and again and again _and agai-_

Keith lifted his legs onto the pilot seat, hugging them and trying his best to regulate his breathing. He couldn’t even hear the lions in his head anymore. He hadn’t heard Red nor Black in weeks. Even though Black had accepted Keith as its pilot, the whole thing felt more out of obligation for the team's sake than an actual connection. Only Shiro could connect to Black.

Keith never felt so alone before.

Nowadays, he returned to team Voltron only to be greeted by cold shoulders. Even Shiro often glared at him. They all wanted him to lead, urged him almost everyday, they kept telling him what he should be doing but- He never wanted to be the leader. He wasn’t cut out for it. Why couldn’t they understand that he _couldn’t_? And it was obvious they didn’t want him as a leader anymore (Did they ever truly wanted him as a leader…?). Even _he_ wanted Shiro to lead again. At the same time, Keith was scared of the outcome.

What would be their dynamic if Shiro lead them? Would Keith return to Red?

But he didn’t want Lance to retreat from Red because-

**_“..there are only five lions…and if I’m right, that’s one paladin too many…”_ **

Keith didn’t want Allura to leave Blue either after all the progress they’ve made. After all, she awoken her lion faster than any of them did. So what could Keith do to keep them all togeth- 

Suddenly, everything pieced in his head. There was a way to fix everything. There was a way to make sure Shiro was their leader again, a way that would ensure they wouldn't leave Keith. It was simple.

_He had to leave them first._

 

* * *

 

When Keith heard what happened, he knew he'd screwed up but his plan had worked. He knew Shiro would give in. He knew Shiro would at least try to pilot the black lion. And knowing that Shiro actually did it, made Keith feel so relieved. Still, Keith had abandoned them. After reaching the Castle of Lions, Keith braced himself for the incoming onslaught. He thought he was prepared. 

He wasn't.

Seeing all their expressions after the door slid open; filled with hatred and anger aimed at him, Keith almost believed he was stuck in his nightmare again. It was so identical. Keith could see Shiro looking back at him _as though Shiro was already walking away from him-_

With a dry swallow, Keith took a shaky breath and cleared his mind. They weren’t leaving him. They weren’t walking away from him. They were just pissed he had gone on a mission when Voltron needed him most. But it helped, Keith reminded himself. The proof was right there because Shiro was finally wearing the black paladin uniform again.

Although they were glaring daggers at him, Keith reasoned the effect of his absence into leading Shiro to reconnect with the black lion. And through Allura, they finally figured out his plan of distancing himself. He wanted to ease them into the new dynamic so that he could leave and let them grow together as a new alternative team like Keith did when he took Shiro's place momentarily. Keith strongly hoped that it was enough for them to let him leave with the Blade of Marmora. For more emphasis on why Keith had to leave, he explained about the new Marmora mission regarding questionable movement of vast amounts of quintessence. 

By the grace of fate, it worked. It was so easy. After Shiro’s reassurance and a tear-jerking group hug, they let him leave.

Keith should’ve been relieved as he turned away towards the door but - that’s the thing.

_They let him leave._

Keith knew they could move on without him eventually. Voltron didn't need him. He knew that. Of course he did. But to actually have it proven, well..

 **_“The Marmora can go on without you.. Voltron cannot.._ ** _We **cannot.”**_

A short while after the door closed, Keith slowed his pace and laughed humorlessly at the memory. Allura had been so sure, hadn't she? Keith clenched his fists. It wasn't her fault. Keith was the one who wanted to leave. He was the one who abandoned his family. 

As Keith remembered the images from his nightmares, he didn’t know which was worse anymore; the fantasy of watching his family leave him behind or the reality of him leaving them knowing they never asked him to stay.

If Keith had to hold back a sob and reach out for the wall for stability due to the blurriness in his vision, that was between him and the castle walls.

If any of the paladins had simply opened the door that Keith left from, they would have seen Keith slowly tear himself apart from walking away from the only family he ever truly had. They would’ve seen that Keith never wanted to leave them. They would’ve known that he _needed them more than ever._

They would have told him to stay.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think what happened in s4 ep 1 was simply Keith and Shiro's need to pilot the lions. 
> 
> Keith gradually wanted it less and Shiro gradually wanted it more. I think in s3, Shiro was still unstable and his reason was wrong. He didn't want to pilot Black because he wanted to lead voltron, I think he wanted it to feel as though he belonged again. He wanted it as proof that the team still needed him. 
> 
> And when Black rejected him, it caused this rift between Shiro and Keith because Shiro wants everything Keith has, and Keith wants to give Shiro everything but he can't cuz they don't technically get to choose. The lions do. Solution? Keith forcing Shiro to take it back, put him in a situation that would force Shiro to want the black lion enough to protect his friends and the universe. That's why the black lion was okay with shiro in s4 because his 'need to pilot the black lion' was for the right reasons.
> 
> But yeah, I'm sad for keith. I love him being in blade of marmora but it's probably killing him on the inside and the show doesn't seem to want to show us that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan for no.1 dad even if he doesn't know he is one. Matt for best bro tho.

 

Keith champed down on a makeshift bite stick as he cleaned one of the long slash along his left leg. The standard pain reliever stocked in the ship didn’t go well with Keith’s stomach so he opted to brave through the pain. And the Blade of Marmora didn’t have the Altean high tech like those used in the Castle of Lions so Keith made do with his knowledge of basic sutures.

It wasn’t his first time anyway. Life on Earth wasn’t always kind to him.

Just as Keith finished wrapping his handiwork with what would pass as gauze, Kolivan entered the infirmary, voice stern, “You did not consume the pain reliever.”

“It upset my stomach.” Keith intoned, not surprised that he got called out. He gave up being terrified of how Kolivan knew what he did or didn't do even when they weren't in the same room.

Kolivan began to frown, “It is an appropriate alternative for a galra.”

“Which I’m only half of." Keith rolled his eyes, "Still human biology here.” he gestured vaguely towards his body.

Kolivan seemed to look thoughtfully at Keith before turning around, “You should rest.” he said over his shoulder and walked back out.

Keith stared at Kolivan’s retreating back, wishing that ‘resting’ was just dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

He could hear Kolivan walking up to him for the 5th time that week. In a way, Kolivan’s silent disapproving presence was just as bad as one of Allura’s lectures.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Keith offered lamely, as though that hadn’t been his excuse ever since Kolivan first caught him outside when he was supposed to be sleeping.

Keith was caught off guard when Kolivan joined his side to watch the stars float by through the ship’s one and only observatory window. It was small but enough for Keith's satisfaction; gazing at the stars were an escapade from his stresses of life, something he'd done since he was still on Earth.

After a while of comfortable silence, Keith said, “I like it here.” he smiled softly at a distant twinkling star, “It’s quiet.”

“Do humans often suffer such difficulty to rest?”

Keith shrugged, “Do you?”

“Galras do not require a definite amount of sleep in order to carry out daily activities.”

“Maybe this is my galra half acting out then.” Keith joked but it fell flat, his fatigue clear in his voice.

Kolivan was about to speak when all of a sudden, their communication devices burst into active messages.

**_“Mission failed..! Three in captive..! Intel chip compromised…!”_ **

The two of them didn’t hesitate to join the others in the cockpit where Kolivan was briefed of the current situation. Kolivan was prepared to sacrifice the whole team but once Keith found out they could still rescue the captured blades, Kolivan could already predict the outcome. As expected Keith pushed and reasoned till Kolivan at least allowed an extraction mission for the stolen intel; a valuable asset for their next clue.

It was as good as Keith was going to get in order to rescue his comrades and save the Marmora from losing any more members. Even with his battered, injured body, Keith suited up and joined the dispatch team at the open platform once they had arrived at their destination. With ease, Keith led the small group of blades to infiltrate a heavily guarded warship.

They all easily landed and quickly began initiating their rescue plan.

It only took 16 doboshes to locate the captured blades, rescue them, retrieve the intel, and wipeout all memory data from the ship’s database. By the time Keith had reached the platform again, he was too tired to even stand anymore. Keith slid his back against the wall and watched his fellow blade members retreat inside to run full diagnostics on their fallen comrades. What a day. 

It wasn’t so bad though. Training was worse in many ways in that the blades were merciless. But training with the Blade of Marmora was also like awakening a side of himself that he never knew existed. The way the blades fought enhanced his own agility and ability to fight. Keith could jump higher, slash harder, move swifter, everything was _faster_.

He was glad he could even physically keep up with them in missions. Kollivan usually let Keith lead the mission if he wasn’t part of the group. It was the best compliment Keith ever got from being part of the Marmora.

“Good work.” Kolivan cut through Keith’s hazy thoughts.

Keith nodded his acknowledgement, too tired to give a verbal response without sounding like his usual self. After a few minutes, Keith took a deep breath, “I’m supposed to be present during the speech in Oscha. We still got time?”

For once, Kolivan did not answer. Instead, he critically assessed Keith’s exhausted state.

Keith however, saw right through his leader, “It’s just a speech. I’ll patch myself up after my mission.”

Kolivan remained silent but showed his tacit approval by nodding. The Marmora leader gave instructions for the ship to land on a clearing surrounded by heavy forests. It surprised Keith since they usually exited by jumping off the platform even for his solo missions.

Keith’s solo missions were tame and often involved public participation of the blade in the name of Voltron. In a way, Keith understood that his non-galra features would assist best in convincing the locals. He didn’t mind. He already saw how people looked at the blade members when they saw galras clad in suits. Even as a half galra who looked human, Keith could always feel eyes on him due to his outfit. He was thankful for the mask and hoodie.

After the ship landed, Keith made his way to the square where the special rally was held. The captain of the rebel squad, Olia, was already giving an inspiring speech about the rebel movement and used Keith’s presence to ensure the locals that some galras were on their side. Once it was over, Keith’s shoulders slumped and he was patted on the back by a few of the rebels that recognized ‘the smallest blade member’.

Keith was extremely grateful that public missions were usually co-teamed with the rebels. It was great to see Matt’s familiar face. It was like having a crossover of Pidge and Shiro and Hunk all at the same time.

“Keith!” Matt waved at him through the crowds. After the speech, the rebels relayed Allura’s message. In a few days, Voltron would arrive to ‘parade’ themselves for morale purposes. Sometimes, Keith was glad he left. There was no way he would put on a ‘Voltron show’ when the universe was in a constant state of peril.

Keith’s mask deactivated as he smiled, “Hey Matt.”

“Good thing I caught you before you left! Kolivan sent me a message saying he wanted to talk with me but I don’t actually know what your ship looks like.” Matt whispered in pseudo secrecy, “You blades with your stealth mode and everything~”

Keith chuckled, “We’re not even keeping our ships a secret, you know.”

Matt shrugged, “Beats me. I’ve never seen it.” He tilted his head and pondered, “I don’t think any of us have ever seen it.. You guys just come and go like magic.”

“Thanks..?” Keith wasn’t sure if that was a compliment but it was good to know the blades still maintained their ‘misdirection’ ability.

As the two walked with Keith leading the way, Matt realized that Keith had trouble walking properly. It was subtle and well hidden but Matt had been through enough to be able to tell. After all, even he himself had hid some injuries when in the presence of others. It was dangerous to show weakness, especially when in battle.  

“The ship is back there.” Keith pointed in the direction of a thick forest.

Matt simply nodded at Keith and refrained himself from asking about Keith’s leg. He was going to do that as soon as his meeting with Kolivan was over. Matt trusted the Blade of Marmora but it was difficult to see them in a nice light when Pidge spoke about the trial Keith went through. Not to mention that the mission-oriented mentality was horrifying in many ways. Every time Keith went on a mission, he would either succeed or die trying.

The only compensation any of them had of Keith’s safety was the fact that Keith was a natural at almost everything that involved fighting and surviving. They had to believe that Keith would simply make it through.

Keith led Matt into a medium-sized black-purple ship and navigated his way easily until they reached a big door, “If it’s an official meeting, I’ll have to sit out.”

Matt quickly intervened, “No, it’s not!” He didn’t even bother hiding how nervous he was, “Please stay, I really have no idea what would and wouldn’t offend-“

“Calm down.” Keith smiled, “Kolivan is not going to eat you.”

Two quick breaths later, Matt nodded and the door opened automatically. It revealed to be a joint part of the ship that acted both as a cockpit as well as a meeting room. Kolivan was standing near a control panel. There was a small raised column beside Kolivan with drinks on top.

Keith nodded towards Kolivan and lowered his hood from his head. Kolivan returned the silent nod and offered a cup to both Keith and Matt once they approached him. Through stuttering words of gratitude, Matt took the cup with shaking fingers. Keith on the other hand, tilted his head in confusion but accepted the kind offer, “Thanks.”

“You may rest, Keith. Your previous mission was strenuous.“

After another small nod, Keith nudged Matt towards the Marmora leader, “I’ll be nearby if you need anything.”

Matt watched Keith retreat to a protruding portion of the side wall. It had an incline that was just the right angle to lean back and relax. Keith sat down in a casual manner and sighed tiredly.

When Kolivan cleared his throat, Matt jerked, stood up straight and immediately focused on the leader. He could hear Keith snorting into his cup. Brat.

“I-I heard you wanted to speak with me- um… sir. Is it about the rebel alliance or something along those lines?”

Kolivan stared into Matt’s eyes, “Perhaps. Are you in any hurry to return to the alliance?”

“No sir. We’re staying, actually. Because we’ll be meeting Voltron on the Fargo base, two solar systems from here in about…three quintants? Then we’ll be off to assist other rebel bases.”  

“You would be able to offer your services to us for the next few vargas, then.” It wasn't a question. 

Matt looked skeptical but shrugged anyway, “Yeah, I guess. I’m not sure how I can help you but yeah.”

Kolivan seemed to avert his eyes to something behind Matt as he spoke, “Accommodation and refreshments will be provided throughout your stay.”

Matt smiled at the proposition and was about to take a sip from his cup when-

“Although I would prefer if you did not consume your current beverage. We would progress better if you stayed alert and vigilant.”

“…okaaaay..” Matt frowned and slowly put his cup on the raised column beside Kolivan, “But what does this water have anything to do-“

Before he could ask, he heard something drop behind him. Matt turned around where Keith was previously sitting and immediately noticed something was off. Keith’s head was hanging down with his chin on his chest and his arms hung limply on his side. The item that dropped was Keith’s cup, still rolling on the floor, empty of all contents. He'd finish the drink Kolivan specifically just told Matt _not_ to drink.

Kolivan calmly approached Keith and lifted the teen’s head by his chin, checking his consciousness.

All nervousness was gone as Matt withdrew his staff and pointed it threateningly towards Kolivan, “What did you do to Keith?” his voice low and menacing.

“The green paladin did not lie about your protective nature.”

Matt’s grip tightened, “Believe me, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

Kolivan still remained calm as he explained, “Mischa is known as a mild relaxant. For galras, if one was in good health, they would barely feel its effect.” The Marmora leader cupped Keith’s face and quietly timed his heart beat, “However, if one was drained of their physical and mental resources, even a small amount of Mischa can and will effectively-“

“-knock them out?” Matt finished. At some point during the explanation, he had lowered his staff, slowly realizing what was going on. He also saw how the whole incident implied how much Kolivan cared for Keith.

Mischa was a common sedative that even the rebel alliance used for patchwork. It made healing and applying stitches much easier for most species.

As Kolivan started carrying Keith in his arms, Matt shrunk his staff and secured it to his hidden chest holster, “This meeting…isn’t a meeting is it?”

Kolivan merely acquiesced, “Despite what you may think of us, we do look after our own. Especially our youngest members. And the human anatomy differs from galras.”

There was a very awed response Matt would have done at the adorable sight of the stoic Kolivan carrying a sleeping Keith bridal-style but Matt professionally kept the urge down, “What role do I play in this…?”

“The lack of healing pods and human consultants leaves us no choice but to seek your assistance, Matt Holt.”

“Oh. OH! You want me to check him, as a human! Yeah sure! I mean, you could’ve just said that instead of knocking Keith out. I don’t think he’d mind.”

“The dose I gave him was not meant to even put an infant galra to sleep. I merely intended to loosen his body for the examination.”

Matt absorbed those words and sighed heavily. If just a small dose was enough to put Keith to sleep, how tired was he really? Matt couldn’t help but remember Keith’s slight limp earlier and the visible dark circles under his eyes, “How bad was his previous mission before today?”

“We shall see.” Kolivan vaguely answered.

Without prompt, Kolivan carried Keith out of the room with Matt stumbling forward when he realized he was supposed to be following. The next venue happened to be a very clean infirmary. Kolivan gently lowered Keith onto an unoccupied bed and removed Keith’s luxite blade and his utility belt. Matt took that as his cue and undressed to his inner clothes for easier maneuvering.

Together, Matt and Kolivan began to peel the Marmora suit from Keith’s body. They started from the neck and worked around downwards from there. 

It was bad.

Matt didn’t know how else to describe Keith’s body.

Black bruises, deep gashes, possibly some muscle tear, and various minor cuts. But, Matt also noted the properly healed sprain and clean stitches on a few older wounds. It made Matt sigh in relief somehow. Even if Kolivan didn’t invite Matt over to assess the smallest blade, Keith would’ve handled his injuries well enough to sustain a good healthy body.

“He knows the extent of every injury and how to treat them. That much I can tell you. See these stitches? Those will heal nice and clean. Who patched him up before?”

“He healed himself.”

Matt instantly felt a sense of pride and sadness at the same time. Proud because Keith had more than just basic first aid training and sad because someone as young as Keith had reasons to apply it at all. It took guts and strong will to inflict and endure the painful process of healing oneself.

Matt started disinfecting some of the minor cuts, making Keith’s muscles twitch a little from the sting, “Does Mischa act as a pain reliever too? I’ve never taken any before healing.”

Kolivan retrieved the healing patch box and left it open for Matt to use, "Only temporarily.”

“So Keith should take some pain reliever when he wakes up then.” Matt took out and applied the self-knit adhesive plasters on all Keith's visible minor wounds.

“The ones that we have in stock do not mix well with his stomach acid.”

Matt browsed through his memory as he uncapped the muscle cream he took from his pouch and started rubbing it onto Keith’s legs. He gestured Kolivan to hold Keith up in a sitting position and proceeded to spread the cream on Keith’s back as well. The cream was Matt’s own creation after the rebels gave him permission to conduct a little research in a small lab at their Orion base. Luckily, his fundamentals in biology didn’t deteriorate after he was taken from Kerberos.

“You said the pain reliever in stock made him get a stomachache?” After seeing Kolivan nod, Matt continued, “I can bring some other types you can have him try. His anatomy is mostly human. I’m not sure which part of him is even galra. I’ll send a box of ‘em later. It works for me, so it should work for him. The bruises though… I usually let mine heal on its own.”

“There is a method to heal bruises for galras.”

“Really?" Matt pondered. Keith was part galra so the there was a chance it could work, "Sure, why not? Let’s give it a go.”

With some guidance from Kolivan to heal the bruises (using a traditional galran method), Matt massaged a weird yellow gel onto Keith's bruised area. Throughout the whole time, Keith peacefully remained unconscious, catching up on much needed sleep. When it was all done, Matt plopped himself on the floor with his legs spread out in front of him.

“My final evaluation is that Keith knows his body and he’d probably make a good medical field officer. He can treat himself. And now you know how to treat him too.”

Kolivan nodded, “Your assistance is appreciated, Matt Holt.”

“Just Matt is fine.”

Kolivan hovered over Keith’s healing body and activated the bed’s pod system to allow maximum oxygen flow and quiet ambiance.

Matt remembered how gentle Kolivan was the whole time they were healing Keith. It resembled paternal love and suddenly, Matt saw Kolivan in a completely different way. This guy really cared for his blade members, even the puny human. And he even went as far as to get another human to make sure Keith was healing properly.

Something else also piqued Matt’s interest as he noticed Keith’s discarded Marmora suit. Just looking at it made Matt smiled knowingly because of the additional components that weren’t on any other regular suit as far as he was concerned.

“Soooo… Did you guys like make a new pair of shoes for Keith-“ Matt pointed to the matching black boots and Marmora uniform (size triple ‘s’ or something), “-because those are nothing like the regular issued ones right?”

Kolivan’s silence and lack of denial was deafening.

 

* * *

 

Keith could hear some muffled voices in the distance. It was like he was underwater. But as consciousness returned, everything became clear. He could hear Matt and Kolivan talking about something. Keith blinked awake and felt disconnected from his body. When did his body get so light and…painless?

“Oh Keith, you’re awake!”

Keith came to a realization that he had fallen asleep against the incline of the side wall. The cup Kolivan gave him was still in his hand.

“Sorry I fell asleep.” Keith attempted to stand and braced himself for the incoming aches but…nothing. He was so shocked that he ended up standing stiff and staring down at his whole body.

“Keith? You okay?”

“Y-yeah. Fine. Good actually.” Keith regained his composure and looked up to Matt and Kolivan, “Anything I missed?”

Kolivan inclined his head, “Yes. The green paladin sent a distress call to your communicator earlier.”

“Pidge?” Keith frowned, “JUST Pidge? Not Shiro or Allura?”

Matt smiled smugly, “I knew it had a different meaning. Only Shiro and Allura’s distress call would mean universal crisis. And they would have sent the signal to Kolivan’s communicator, not yours.” He raised an eyebrow at Keith, “So? Why’d you think Pidge called you?”

Keith pursed his lips as he thought about the possibilities. He remembered something Pidge had said to him not too long ago when they were in the castle. Keith's face broke into a knowing grin as he said, “Let’s find out what Lance did this time.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You bet your ass Keith was stark naked during the examination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bring to you, little shit Keith, and his very done (adopted) brother, Matt.
> 
> [[Also, if you've read my first vld fanfic, say hello again to inappropriate Pidge lol]]

 

Hunk looked around at all the tootsies glaring at them, “Guys, I think we should call Shiro now.”

Despite their (misleading by human standards) clan’s name, the tootsies were large humanoid creatures with muscular structure and no distinctive genders. They looked as though they could crush a human with their bare hands and ride the lions bareback.

“Relax Hunk, I got this covered.” Lance smirked.

Pidge deadpanned, “You literally just insulted their whole ancestry by mocking their clan name.”

“How was I supposed to know they understood all that!”

At hearing soft growls, Pidge elbowed Lance’s stomach, “They still can, you idiot!”

“Oh right! I’m really sorry guys. Maybe we can put aside all our differences and-“

The head of the tootsie clan pointed at Lance and spoke gibberish clicking sounds.

“What’d he say?” Hunk whispered to Pidge.

Pidge was already using her minipad to translate the language. When the decoding was done, Pidge stared at her screen where the message was displayed.

One look at Pidge’s face, and Lance knew they were as good as dead, “…what is it?”

“I’m calling Keith.”

“WHAT?!” Lance shouted, “What are you calling Mr Grumpy Pants for?!”

Pidge was already coding the distress signal to Keith’s communicator when she answered, “In the likely event that Keith’s autobiographical memory doesn’t fail him, we should be able to get out of this situation before mom and dad can ground us.”

 

* * *

 

Matt gaped at the currently closed exit platform of the Marmora ship. He always knew the Blade of Marmora were cool but did they have to be so extra as to jump off the open platform every single time they had a mission?!

“I can’t believe you get a 3-day shore leave just because my sister called you.”

Keith still had that shocked look in his eyes from when Kolivan gave him permission to assist the Voltron paladins, “I didn’t even know what shore leave was.”

“Don’t tell me you never watched Star Trek before!”

“Just the reboots.” Keith shrugged.

“Okay, but have you never read Star Trek fanfictions?”

Keith turned to Matt with a frown, “What are..’fanfictions’?”

Matt stared at Keith and said under his breath, “I swear that I will protect you from the horrors of this universe’s writers.”

“…What..?”

Cheerfully, Matt smiled, “Nothing! Forget I ever said anything the past minute. So, when’re we reaching Planet Toot?”

The door suddenly slid open from behind Matt and Keith, revealing Kolivan and Xanver.

Kolivan was the one who answered, “We’re reaching the drop off zone. You will need this, Matt.” He reached out for Matt’s left ear and inserted a small device into it.

As Matt adjusted the weird device and played around with it, Xanver walked up to Keith and held out a strange purple fruit-looking object.

Keith simply tilted his head in a questioning manner but reached out to take the item anyway.

“Dragons are fond of mulbeens.” Xanver explained ambiguously.

“Riiiiight…” Keith nodded slowly. He knew better than to revoke or reject Xanver’s offerings. The galra was like a psychic and all of his words and gifts proved to not only be useful but completely vital for the receiver’s survival. Keith recalled how Xanver had asked Keith to avoid the ‘blue shells’ before one of his missions on a new planet. Turned out, those little blue shells Keith eventually found himself surrounded with were bombs that exploded into tinier mini bombs.

“Woah cool!” Matt exclaimed when his ear piece activated and a Marmora mask materialized over his head, “But why am I getting one?”

“For oxygen.”

“Oh okay.”

Keith thanked Xanver and turned to Kolivan. The Marmora leader nodded and stepped away from the platform trap door. Keith then turned to Matt and grinned with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Matt could almost see the younger Keith he knew from Garrison, preparing to prank Shiro.

Enough said, Matt didn’t like Keith’s smile one bit, “Keith, why are you looking at me like that?”

Keith activated his mask and braced himself.

“Drop-off zone reached.” Xanver informed them as the trap door opened.

“Wait, what?!” Matt turned to Keith in blind panic, “I don’t have any gear!”

Matt heard Keith chuckle and could practically see his shit-eating grin behind the Marmora mask. Once the doors fully opened, Keith ran straight towards Matt who started to lift his arms frantically, “KEITH DON’T YOU DARE-“

Keith grabbed Matt by the waist and used his momentum to bring Matt with him over the edge of the platform trap door. Matt’s resulting scream was incredibly amusing to those who heard it.

 

* * *

 

They had received a 'champion' tent which was big enough to house 10 people. There was a place that acted as the dining room, an open space area with soft fur coats where they'd probably be sleeping and one more open space that was just empty and barren. Small niches also filled the place, all under a single sturdy stretched material that was their tent.

Lance was going back and forth in his head about what he had done. Sure, he’d had his fair share of bets and wagers but they were never so dire as to involve gambling away something important like _the lions_.

Pidge was staring at Lance's calm demeanor with a frown, "You're taking this whole thing pretty well."

Lance smiled, "I'm dissociating. Besides, we're getting first class treatment here."

Hunk was the only one who was physically agitated.

Pidge was just curious about the whole biosphere of the planet that allowed them to breathe without their paladin helmets on. She turned on her minipad that she'd packed inside Green and began running multiple readings on the planet.  

Getting slightly distracted by Hunk's anxiety, Pidge tried comforting, “Relax, Keith’ll be here soon.” Pidge said without looking away from her minipad.

“How am I supposed to relax?! They waged our lions over a dragon race! Without our consent!”

The tent flap was roughly flipped open with a flustered Keith and Matt who simultaneously shouted, “THEY DID WHAT?”

“Keith!” Hunk beamed happily but then instantly became curious, "How'd you get here so fast? And with Matt too! ...wait a second.. That doesn't add up."

Pidge frowned in surprise, “Matt?! What are you doing here? And why are you so..” Pidge did a double take of Matt’s messy appearance, “..scruffy?”

Keith addressed Hunk, "We weren't too far from this planet. Kolivan dropped us off."

Matt added to answer his sister, “I was with the blade when you sent Keith the distress call. So I thought, why not come along, y’know? And then, THIS guy-“ Matt emphasized by pointing at Keith, “-decided to JUMP out of a moving aircraft and dragged me with him! LITERALLY! AND HE LAUGHED AT ME WHILE WE WERE FREE FALLING.”

Pidge snickered at Keith, “Nice.” And offered him a fist bump, to which Keith met with a smug grin of his own.

“I have demons for siblings. Blood-related and adopted ones.” Matt deadpanned as he watched Pidge and Keith rejoicing in his pain. 

“This reunion is sweet and everything,” Lance crossed his arms, “But we still got this MAJOR crisis of our lions getting taken by the tootsie clan!”

“What’d you do?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

Lance sputtered, “Excuse you! What makes you think I-“

Hunk cut him off, “He laughed at the word ‘tootsie’ when Pidge translated the chief’s words.”

“HUNK!” Lance shouted, offended.

Pidge shrugged, “Give it up, Lance. Keith already knows it was you anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Keith was there when I made everyone’s communicator and I told him if I ever sent him a distress signal, it’s ‘cause Lance screwed up.”

Hunk added, “And if I sent him one, its cause Pidge screwed up.”

Lance still looked offended, “And what? If I sent him one, Hunk screwed up?”

“Hunk doesn’t screw up.” Keith said casually, “And I’d still come for you guys no matter who calls for me.”

Keith’s honest words reduced the paladins into awed silence. Keith had come a long way from when he started as the red paladin.

Hunk smiled widely, "Awww.. I knew galra Keith loved us just as much."

Keith groaned out loud at being labeled as a Galra but he had long since accepted it and it became a little of an inside joke between Hunk and him.

“So what’s this thing we heard about dragons?” Matt asked curiously.

“Right. That.” Pidge rubbed her temples, “As a punishment for insulting their clan name, they challenged us to a dragon race. If they lose, they’ll forgive us for our insolence. If we lose, we give up all present lions.”

Lance added, “We gotta choose one ‘champion’ as the dragon rider and we… gotta go get a dragon.”

Keith looked downwards and nodded absentmindedly as he processed the information. Then, he jerked his head up and faced his old teammates, “Let’s go get a dragon then.”

Everyone broke into a commotion of disbelief, both at Keith’s suggestion and his surprisingly calm attitude towards the whole situation.

 

* * *

 

The tootsie clan almost forgot about their disdain for the paladins of Voltron when they saw Matt and Keith walking with the humans around the town. Keith’s Marmora uniform and Matt’s rebel outfit attracted a lot of attention.

After one of the locals pointed to a shop that ‘sold dragons’ when Matt and Keith asked, the group made their way towards it.

“You understood them?” Hunk whispered to Matt once they were out of hearing range of the nearby tootsies.

“I have a translator implant in my neck.” Matt tapped a spot right below his pulse point, “Rebel tech.”

Pidge smiled, “I so have to get my hands on one! I think the lions have been helping us with the languages that they know but this planet was newly colonized a hundred years ago so I don’t think the lions know it yet.”

“Sound theory,” Matt nodded, “Since the lions are somewhat sentient, maybe you’ll eventually understand the tootsies once the lions have decoded the language.”

"Huh," Hunk pondered, "That makes a lot of sense. I always wondered how we understood everyone. Of course its the Lions!"

“What about you?” Lance elbowed Keith in a friendly way.

Keith offhandedly replied, “My galra heritage acts as a universal translator.”

When Hunk, Matt and Pidge laughed, Lance realized Keith had actually told a joke.

“Really funny, Keith.” Lance deadpanned, “What else does your galra heritage do, aside from the bad jokes?”

Keith smiled as he tapped the same spot on his neck that Matt showed earlier, “I have an implant too. Kolivan made me get one after I lef- After I officially joined the blade.”

On the outside, Hunk, Pidge and Lance acted oblivious to Keith’s slip of words. Inside, they were all stabbed by the reminder that Keith was no longer a paladin of Voltron. And yet, Keith’s presence was as natural as breathing for them. It was simple, Keith belonged with them. Pidge remembered when she said something Keith would say and it made Shiro smile sadly at the empty place Keith usually sat during meal times. Lance remembered how sad he felt when he unconsciously asked himself why Keith wasn’t at the pool / training room when he went there. Hunk remembered how excited he was to make Keith’s favourite dish (burger-like thing) when they finally had enough ingredients, only to deflate when he realized he was doing it for someone that wasn’t with them anymore.

The hole that grew the past few weeks was filled instantly when Keith showed up. Everything was back to normal but they only just realized that once Keith leaves them again, the empty feeling will return.

“We’re here!” Matt announced, truly oblivious to the slight tension that built up around the group.

The dragon shop was owned by a slender tootsie, very different for a creature from the usual muscular-looking species. The tootsie stood behind a counter that had a large door on its right.

“Welcome, welcome! May I interest you with a dragon?”

Pidge, Lance and Hunk was a little behind on the speech since they had to wait for Pidge’s minipad to translate the words but Matt and Keith were able to converse normally.

“We need a dragon for the race today.” Matt smiled.

“And how much are you willing to pay~?”

Keith did his best not to glare at the tootsie when it leaned forward and sneered at them. Keith was familiar with the intonation used. The tootsie obviously implied that they did not have any viable currency with them.

“Anything for free?” Keith challenged with a neutral face.

The tootsie’s eyes scowled at Keith but his smile remained, “Hmm… I might have something.. You must be the champion, then.”

Lance was worried about that since they hadn’t really discussed about who would be the dragon rider but he could tell the exact moment when Keith’s pride confirmed himself as the rider.

“Is that a problem?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

The tootsie chuckled, “Just confirming. If you can tame the Skyling, you can have it, free of charges~”

“Deal.”

With a toothy grin, the tootsie walked around the counter and gestured the group towards the large door on the right.

“Keith! What are you doing?!” Lance whispered harshly.

Pidge joined in, “I know you can pilot everything in this universe but last I checked, a dragon isn’t a ship!”

“Shut up and trust me!” Keith whispered right back.

The tootsie led them to a large dome that was clearly made out of the trees nearby, clearly distinguished by their odd white hue. At seeing the paladins’ curious faces, the tootsie explained, “The white barks are fireproof. Perfect for dragon cages.”

Inside the dome, there were various segments with different cage sizes. The cage size was matched with the dragon size. There were small ones, big ones, those with smooth scales, those with spikes, those that resembled drakes and some that even looked like serpents. Obviously the term ‘dragon’ was just generalized by the translator. 

Hunk hunched his shoulders as various dragons started banging around their cages, curious of their new visitors. 

"Okay, I don't like this place. At all." Hunk's eyes followed every movement and sound in the vicinity. Killer dragons from a strange planet? Not his cup of tea.

When a particularly vicious dragon snarled at the group, Hunk was so startled that he took a few steps backwards. He ended up close enough to the opposite cage where the dragon within took its chance and swiped out its spiky tail through the bars.

"HUNK LOOK OUT!"

Before Hunk could do anything, Keith was already withdrawing his Marmora blade, activated it and swung it to deflect the sharp spikes. The dragon cried out from the sharp impact and slowly crawled to the back of its cage, curling around its injured tail.

Hunk felt as though his heart was about to burst but he was so relieved, "Thanks Keith.."

Keith didn't answer. He just straight up marched towards the tootsie that brought them in and pointed his blade at the tootsie's chest, his voice low and deadly, "Let that happen again and I'll let your dragons taste your flesh." 

Lance gulped at those words. Keith really meant them. He tried to placate the other teen, "Keith, calm down. It's alright, no one got hurt."

"I know." Keith continued with the same voice, "I'm just making sure this guy knows what will happen if someone did get hurt."

The tootsie in question was not even fazed by Keith's demonstration of speed, strength and authority. If anything, the tootsie was delighted, "It seems the lot of you have chosen wisely in the decision of choosing your champion." The tootsie proceeded to take out a small device and put it against its lips. A sharp whistle-like sound echoed throughout the dome and everyone watched as the dragons scurried to the back of their cages. 

The tootsie then smiled at Keith and inclined its head in surrender. Satisfied, Keith lowered his blade, deactivated it and returned it into its sheath. With a wave of its hand, the tootsie continued showing the group the way to the Skyling. They went further into the dome and finally, to the largest cage there was. Unlike the rest, the cage was not barred, but completely covered in the white bark. 

“Here we are, champion. As promised, tame the Skyling, and its all yours.”

Keith was already heading towards the cage door when Lance tugged him backwards, “Keith! Think about what you’re doing! This isn’t a simulator! There is a live huge dragon in there that probably wants to eat you and you’re just gonna-“

Lance paused when Keith gently put his hand over Lance’s that was holding Keith’s arm, “Lance.” Keith softly but strongly said, “It’ll be fine.”

The conviction in Keith’s voice made Lance reluctantly let him go.

Hunk was fidgeting in worry but he patted Keith’s shoulder with a strong squeeze, “Be careful..”

“Yeah.” Pidge smiled as she elbowed Keith's side, “Kick its ass.”

Matt nodded gravely, “Good luck.”

Keith took a deep breath and followed the tootsie to the entrance of the cage. The white door was opened briefly and Keith was shoved inside before the door was forcibly closed. He heard the brief alarmed shouts of his friends just before the loud slam of the shut door. He craned his neck and observed the large cage. The white trees were planted in abundance around the edges of the circular cage, probably intended as nesting grounds or perches. There was also a see-through panel further upwards on the side of the cage where he assumed the ‘viewing area’ of the Skyling was. As predicted, Keith saw his friends standing behind the panel soon enough.

He took a few cautious steps on the cage floor and kept a lookout for the dragon. For something that was supposedly big, he couldn’t see it at all. Keith stealthily moved around the edges of the cage, avoiding the clearing in the middle of the place. There were traces of some sort of purple stain. Keith assumed it was probably where the dragon ate.

After a few minutes, Keith eventually got tired of waiting, so he ended up offering himself up at the clearing. Almost instantly, a loud screeching sound echoed in the cage and Keith looked up in time to see a glorious dash of white and silver flying straight towards him.

With Xanver’s words repeating in his head, Keith took out the weird fruit from his pocket and offered it to the Skyling just before it could snap its jaws around Keith’s body.

The dragon stiffened and its nose started to expand and contract, taking a whiff of the delicious treat. Its eyes began to dilate and a purring noise erupted from its chest. Keith watched the dragon with renowned interest, taking in its beautiful details; smooth shiny silver scales with white highlights, golden claws, golden spikes on its back, sharp snout, elongated translucent white tail fins, and prominent lilac eyes.

Keith smiled when the creature nuzzled against his chest and neck, scenting him. Keith scented the dragon in return by using his unoccupied hand to caress any part of the dragon within his reach.

“Hey there girl.” Keith cooed softly, “Want some fruit?”

The dragon gently plucked the fruit from Keith’s hand when he nudged it against the Skyling’s snout. It ate it quickly before resorting to curl itself around Keith, all the while still purring. When Keith looked up to the panel, he saw the tootsie gaping at him in shock while his friends were visibly cheering his success.

Keith noted to himself that one day, he’d have to pay Xanver back.

 

* * *

 

“Okaaaay, how do we do this?” Matt frowned as he looked at the saddle they got from the slim tootsie earlier and then to the dragon that was practically humping Keith.

“Hunk, stop trying to feed the thing,” Lance scolded, “Besides, it doesn’t want anyone except Keith.”

“Shirogane.” Keith said out loud while rubbing the dragon’s snout, “The Skyling’s name is Shirogane.”

"Wow. Very original, Keith." Hunk teased. 

Pidge looked up from her minipad, “We could call it ‘Shiro’ for short.”

"Oh no." Hunk groaned, "Here it comes."

Pidge smirked, “Keith _riding_ Shiro.”

Matt looked at his sister dead in the eyes, “Katie. Stop.”

“I have no idea how to ride Shiro.” Keith deflated.

“Oh god,” Lance groaned. When he saw Pidge open her mouth, he beat her to it, “Please don’t. I really want to go on with my life without that image in my head.” He turned to Keith and exasperatedly asked, “Why Shirogane? If you miss Shiro that much, we can com him now. 'Course he'll chew our ears out for dragging you into this but what the heck?”

Keith shrugged, “The Skyling’s silver. Shiro told me that ‘shirogane’ meant silver in Japanese.”

Hunk raised his hand to get back on topic, "Maybe Keith has to be the one to put on the saddle?”

“Worth a shot.” Pidge agreed.

Keith accepted the suggestion and took the saddle from Matt. He was just about to move around Shirogane when the dragon sat up straight and looked into Keith’s eyes. Keith’s body froze as he felt the familiar tug of a sentient bond forming in his head. It almost reminded Keith of what Red and Black used to feel like.

All of a sudden, Shirogane was more than just a dragon. Shirogane was _Keith’s_ dragon.  

“Umm… Hello? Earth to Keith?” Lance tried waving his hand in front of Keith’s face.

Hunk hummed, “It’s probably Toot to Keith? Since we’re on planet Toot and all.”

“Keith?” Matt walked up to the very still teen to assess if anything was amiss.

Pidge gasped all of a sudden as she too began crowding Keith, “His eyes!”

They all stared as the beautiful lilac colour of the dragon’s eyes was reflected in Keith’s own irises.

Keith smiled at his new companion and accepted all of its presence in his head, “Let’s go win that race, Shirogane.”

The dragon roared in pride and sent out a breath of flames from its mouth and to the sky, channeling Keith’s overwhelming wave of determination and excitement.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the big race and for the dance!
> 
> P/S: No, it wasn't really keith's pride that made him declare himself as the dragon rider, he just knew that whoever it was would have to GET the dragon so he didn't want to endanger any of his friends and he figured he already had it all covered from the fruit Xanver gave him so yeah okay


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith rides a dragon and shit happens lol

 

About a varga before the race, three tootsies entered the champion’s tent to brief about the race attire. Matt drew a strict line when they encouraged the champion to rid himself of all clothing, especially when Pidge started saying, “In the act of riding Shiro, one should be unclothed and lubri-“, but was thankfully cut off when Lance and Hunk both used their hands to shut her up.

Hunk was the one who suggested after the tootsies left, “Why not wear your old clothes? It’s inside Red.” When everyone stared at him, he pointed to Lance, “Lance did that.”

"How did you even find out about that...?" Lance whispered harshly.

Hunk shrugged, "I do maintenance for the lions sometimes."

Then, everyone was staring at Lance.

“Look.” Lance tried explaining to Keith with wild hand gestures, “Red still likes you okay? If I put your awful clothes inside, she’s less.. growly. And she listens to me better. Now that you’re here, she’s probably okay if I take the clothes out. So, yes or no?”

Keith tilted his head, “I ..didn’t know that. Yeah, that’ll be better than the Marmora uniform. Leave the jacket out though.”

Lance made an affirming sound and went out of the tent. To his surprise, Pidge followed him out. Once they were far enough from the tent and closer to the hidden lions, Pidge spoke, “What’s the real deal with Keith’s clothes anyway? I can tell you got the red paladin armor in there too cuz both it and Keith’s clothes are missing from the castle.”

“Really, Pidge? There is no enigma behind the moving of Keith’s clothes from the castle to the red lion. Which he previously pilot before yours truly. So stop worrying your pretty little head.”

Pidge showed Lance exactly how unimpressed she was with that answer by giving him her most incredulous expression. As they passed through a few clumps of bushes, Lance relented.

“It’s really nothing, okay? I just-…” Lance frowned, “-don't think I'm cut out to be the Red paladin. Look where I got us this time.” Lance knew he wasn't doing a great job as the 'right-hand' of Voltron. Shiro barely listened to him and Keith downright left the whole team. Back when Keith was the red paladin, although some of his decisions were harsh, it was the right decision but was executed poorly. Lance didn't think he'd ever be as good a red paladin as Keith. His voice was somber and low, “The least I can do is make sure when he comes back, he can take her back immediately even during mid-battle. We can just switch places or something.”

Pidge stared at Lance for awhile and then asked, “Can I say something?”

“What?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Hey!”

“Keith chose the Marmora, Lance. And Red chose you for a reason. Stop trying to fit your ideals into reality. And you know Keith would never take Red from you.”

Lance’s mind went back to when he confronted Keith about the tally of lions against paladins. Keith told him not to worry about it. Then, watching Keith walk away from them to join the Marmora made Lance feel as though Keith left because of what he said. How was it that Keith came to the conclusion that Voltron losing him instead of Lance would be a better choice? And he had to admit that seeing Keith slowly throw away his position as their leader made Lance feel insecure as Keith's right-hand man. When Keith finally went away, it was one of the harshest blows for Lance because he knew he _didn't do enough_ and nothing he said could stop Keith that day.

“Stop overthinking things.” Pidge sighed, “I can see it all over your face. Just grab the clothes and let’s go.” The lions were already in view, safely protected in their impenetrable force field.

Once Lance got inside Red and looked at Keith’s awful jacket, it was enough to trigger his fashion rant, making him forget about his anxiety in regards to Keith and Red for once.

 

* * *

 

“Why does it even matter to you?!” Keith almost shouted as his head popped out from the head hole of his shirt.

“Your jacket literally can’t zip up! What’s the point?! Where did you even get it?” Lance raised his right hand, “Never mind, don’t answer that. I’m getting you a new jacket the next time we go to a space mall.”

The way Lance said it so easily almost made Keith forget that he wasn’t part of Voltron. But Lance didn’t seem to catch on. Actually, Lance was too focused on getting the face paint Hunk had made on Keith’s cheeks and arms.  

“Wow Lance.” Pidge deadpanned at Keith’s audaciously artful arms and face, “Is this really necessary?”

“Nope! But it sure is dope.”

Matt and Hunk nodded appreciatively, “Yeah.”

“What’s ‘dope’?” Keith asked as he himself admired Lance’s handiwork.

“Alternate for cool.” Lance smirked confidently.

Keith looked up from his arms and smirked back, “Dope.”

A loud horn was blown outside the tent. They didn’t need to be told what it was for.

“Guess it’s time.” Matt huffed.

“Let’s go.” Keith walked ahead and the rest followed him.

From his position, Hunk noticed Keith’s lack of footwear, “No shoes, Keith?”

Keith shook his head without giving an answer. The group would’ve worried but the dense grass of planet Toot was almost like memory foam.

The race track was full of spectators and was thrice as big as a coliseum. The group of humans looked like ants compared to the whole setup. All of them braved through the cheering crowds and made their way to the starting line. Keith’s opponent was one of the bigger tootsies and their dragon was an ominous black dragon with red highlights. It roared viciously at the humans (and galra-human hybrid), but they all stood their ground.

“Paladins of Voltron! Present your champion!”

Keith stepped forward and met the stare of his opponent. The tootsie laughed at Keith’s brave front, “Where’s your dragon, weakling?”

Undeterred by the snide remark, Keith looked upwards to the sky. His eyes slowly changed colour as he telepathically called for Shirogane. Earlier, the dragon had flown away after its connection with Keith was complete. Everyone was worried but Keith knew Shirogane would return.

A white light sparkled in the sky before it dove downwards with incredible speed. The spectators gasped as the Skyling made a dramatic entrance by swiftly flying over the heads of the crowds before landing gracefully in front of Keith. Shirogane nuzzled Keith’s head gently.

The black dragon hissed threateningly at Shirogane but the silver dragon only swished its tail and turned its back to the hideous creature.

Matt laughed, “Your dragon even has your sass, Keith.”

Keith smiled and raised an eyebrow at the opposing tootsie, “Ready to race?”

The tootsie growled alongside its dragon. It was clear to see that Keith’s dragon had a more aerodynamic build. Unbeknownst to Keith and his friends, the Skyling was the fastest dragon on the planet and its previous (last and supposedly only) rider was the first clan chief, almost 100 years ago. Chatters and whispers could be heard as the tootsie clan watched Keith mount the silver dragon gracefully, without a saddle or any gear.

Matt and the paladins watched in awe as Shirogane created dimples in its flesh to act as Keith’s foot support and detached two soft tendrils from its neck to act as Keith’s reigns. As Shirogane raised its forelimbs and upper body, Keith sank low on his haunches and braced himself for the incoming declaration. Shirogane let out a loud roar with a brilliant breath of flames before returning to stand on all four limbs. The crowds started cheering in earnest, some even rooting for Keith who some of them thought to be the true champion of dragons for being able to tame a Skyling.

The opposing tootsie mounted his dragon and signaled the commentator-of-sort. A whistle was sound and both dragons took their place at the starting line. Without further ado, the race was started. The starting point itself was the highest point of the track so both dragons dove downwards once the second whistle was sound. Matt and the paladins watched as Keith soared with Shirogane. The race track itself was a mixture of terrains with varying challenges; from rocky cave tunnels to high towers with archways as obstacles.

Cheers erupted whenever either dragon rider successfully dodged an unexpected pop-up obstacle, varying from lava bursts to water jets from the ground or walls and flat surfaces.

“GO KEITH!!” Hunk cheered when Keith and Shirogane successfully maneuvered away from the temperamental volcanic terrain.

“Holy shit that was a close one!” Pidge sighed in relief. Out of all the courses, the volcanic terrain worried her the most.

Lance excitedly jumped, “Ice terrain next!”

The ice terrain was a translucent ice castle and was one of the shorter courses in terms of distance. It looked pretty tame at first. But when giant icicles starting dropping at random, Pidge paled. Maybe the volcanic terrain wasn’t the worse. If she didn’t know how good Keith’s instincts were, she’d probably intervene.

Matt however, was smiling proudly, “Damn, he’s still good.”

Hunk and Lance were both acting as Keith's commentators and were unconsciously following the glide of Shirogane's body as they spoke excitedly over one another. They even flinched back the same direction and made the same pained "Oooooooo..." sound effect whenever Keith or Shirogane took a hit. 

In under less than a dobosh, Keith pierced through the thin ice veil, being the first to make it through the ‘ice castle'. He received enormous cheers from his friends and his tootsie supporters. The next few terrains were easy for Keith since it mostly required his piloting skills. Since he and Shirogane were connected, it was as though Keith was the dragon itself, making it easier for him to pilot through tight turns.

The race progressed smoothly with Keith having an advantageous lead, right until they reached the forest terrain. Keith first noticed something was off when his Skyling started to get agitated. The trees were huge and the crowds probably couldn’t see much through the dense forestry. Keith cautiously slowed down, his mind taken off the race for a while.

“What is it, girl?” Keith asked out loud.

They both heard the opposing tootsie approach them at fast speed, obviously wanting to get the upper hand. Two things happened when the black dragon passed Keith; his Skyling roared as it backed away instinctively and then something…big and red emerged from the forest floor, crumbling the soil and grass, breaking tree roots and tumbling the trees down.

Keith barely had time to take the creature in when the phallus head that popped out from the ground starting opening up, revealing circular rows of small teeth. Its jaw snapped too easily over the black dragon’s limbs that was flying overhead. Keith realized that it could’ve been him if he had continued flying earlier.

At hearing the dragon's screech and its rider's cry of pain, Keith went into overdrive.

“SHIRO, GO!”

 

* * *

 

“Can you see them?” Matt squinted his eyes at the huge forest he saw Keith and the opposing dragon rider enter.

Pidge crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, “No. It’s been awhile too.” She was starting to regret not bringing her minipad to assess the situation.

“Keith would never take this long.” Lance frowned.

“You think something might’ve happened to them?” Hunk worried out loud.

From behind the group, someone cleared their throat. They all turned to see Allura and Shiro standing with their disapproving gazes. The group sputtered out a jumble of surprised sentences.

“What is this I hear on the galactic network about the Paladins of Voltron participating in a dragon race?” Allura asked, unimpressed.

Lance quickly answered, “Hey, we’re not the one who’s racing!”

“Yeah!” Pidge agreed, “Keith is!”

“Keith?” Shiro’s stern face crumbled into one of complete shock.

Matt nodded with a smug look, “He tamed their most dangerous dragon and raced for Voltron.”

Shiro frowned at his friend, “What are you even doing here?”

“Long story, I’ll tell you about it later. Right now, something’s happening.”

Right after Matt said those words, the crowds' soft chattering increased twice fold. It had been too long since the dragon riders entered the forest and not come out.

Hunk pointed to the terrain, “Keith went inside there and hasn’t come out yet. It shouldn’t take this long. He conquered every other course in less than a minute!”

Shiro and Allura joined the group at the edge of the starting line and watched the dense forest terrain. Shiro’s frown slowly deepened as he felt a strange feeling, “Something’s not right. I’m gonna go check it out.”

“Can we come with?”

“No Lance. You guys stay here. I don’t know how this clan will take it if we all stormed in at once.”

“…you’re right.”

Allura placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, “Be careful.”

Shiro nodded to her and then to his team. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he could tell that Keith needed him. Without asking for permission from the tootsie clan, Shiro jetpacked into the forest. At first entry, he couldn’t hear anything except for some leaves rustling. But as he got deeper, he saw movement and heard soft screeching noise. Closer and closer, he could finally hear a familiar voice.

“SHIT! We have to get out of here!”

When Shiro reached the clearing, all he could see was the.. giant worm. It’s body had a thick-looking skin in a sinister red hue. Half of its body seemed to still be in the ground. Looking up, he saw a black creature struggling in between the worm’s… _teeth_. Further up, he saw a sight he never thought he’d see.

Keith was wearing his old clothes sans jacket, face and arms adorned with body paint, riding a beautiful silver dragon. And his eyes… they were glowing lilac. Shiro almost couldn’t recognize him. When Keith finally realized Shiro was there, he mirrored Shiro’s surprised expression.

“Shiro…?” Keith said his name breathlessly and softly but Shiro heard it all the same. God, he never knew how much he actually missed Keith until that very moment.

A roar from the black creature still trapped in between the worm’s teeth broke the moment and their eye contact.

The worm wiggled wildly, forcing Shiro to fly upwards and towards Keith in order to avoid the worm’s attack radius, “Keith! What can I do?”

“We need something to attack it with!”

Shiro activated his Galra arm and raised an eyebrow.

Keith’s cunning smile was blinding, “That’ll work. Get on.”

It was a little difficult for Shiro to mount the dragon in mid-flight but they made it work. Once Shiro was seated behind Keith, Keith started explaining, “Okay, human arm around my waist. Don’t want you to fall off when we go full speed. Put your other hand out as far as you can and try to hold it there, okay?”

“Got it.”

Keith took a deep breath before pulling on his reigns. The silver dragon gave out a little roar before soaring upwards. Just before it broke the tree line, the dragon fell backwards and dove downwards with incredible speed. Its wings flattened backwards as it went down and down, straight towards the giant red worm.

“Get ready!” Keith shouted.

Shiro braced himself and held out his Galra arm. Just as they reached the worm’s head, the dragon swiftly maneuvered and began spiraling downwards around the worm’s body. The dragon’s momentum allowed Shiro’s glowing arm to penetrate the thick skin and continuously dragging the open wound all the way down.

By the time they landed on the forest floor, the worm had released the creature in its jaw and was screeching out loud in pain. Before Keith and Shiro could think of what to do next, the worm sank back into its hole as fast as it had emerged.

Keith got off his dragon and inspected the large hole, “Good riddance.” He spat angrily. Then he turned quickly to the recently dropped and injured black creature which Shiro realized was actually another dragon. The silver dragon which Shiro was still riding, paced forward until it reached the black dragon. It seemed to communicate with Keith telepathically because Keith was suddenly sighing with relief and nodding, “It’ll be alright?.. Thank you.”

Shiro got down from the silver dragon and was about to plan with Keith what to do when all of a sudden, Shiro heard movement from behind them. He spun quickly and raised his activated Galra arm towards the intruder.

“Shiro, wait!” Keith shouted.

His glowing arm was just a few inches from penetrating the opposing tootsie’s chest when Shiro paused.

“He’s the other dragon rider,” Keith explained, “The one I was competing with. I got him off his dragon before you came.”

Shiro lowered his arm and apologized. However, the tootsie paid no heed to what Shiro almost did. Instead, the dragon rider seemed to stare at Keith and Shiro with such raw respect. When it bowed down to Keith and Shiro, they knew they were in for so much more than just a dragon race.

 

* * *

 

The tale of Shiro and Keith defeating the great Omian in order to save one of the tootsie clan’s bravest warriors spread throughout the galaxies, reported Coran from the castle parked in the planet’s atmosphere. Turned out, the clan had always been haunted by the Omian that came out to eat once every decafebe. When they investigated the giant hole just after the cancelled race, they discovered the dead body of the Omian at the end of it.

A great feast was to be held the night after the race in order to celebrate Keith and Shiro’s victory. Without actually meaning to, both of them had secured the tootsie clan’s alliance with Voltron.

“YOU DID IT KEITH!” Matt shouted when Keith was released back to the champion tent from the tootsie clan’s equivalent to human reporters.

They had all hugged Keith (technically Hunk initiated a big group hug) and rejoiced in his victory and smart thinking. Even Allura had personally approached Keith and smiled proudly at him before hugging him tightly. It was a wordless gesture but it spoke volumes for Keith. Matt had checked Keith for injuries to which Keith retorted with, “Don’t think that I don’t know what you and Kolivan did.”

Matt pondered whether to act innocent or give in. He chose the latter and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, “How’d you find out?”

“You guys really think I would just let myself fall asleep that easily? You could’ve at least left some of the wounds untreated.”

“Point taken. It was all Kolivan’s idea.”

Keith smiled softly at that, “Yeah. I know. He’s a worrywart who won’t admit it.”

Matt ruffled Keith’s hair and then left to find Pidge. Now that the lions had decoded the tootsie language, all the paladins understood their speech. The others too spread out to help with the festivities and learn more about the tootsie clan and their culture, which left Shiro and Keith alone in the champion tent.

“So… What was with the purple eyes?” Shiro asked in a friendly way.

“That happens when I connect with Shiro.” When Shiro made a weird face, Keith continued, “-gane. Shirogane. That’s the dragaon’s name. My dragon.”

Shiro instantly brightened up when he connected the dots, “You remembered the meaning.”

Keith scoffed, “It’s your name. Why would I forget it?”

“Any chance I can go on another ride?”

For a split second, when Keith grinned mischievously at Shiro, he saw the scrawny little kid he met at Garrison. And he wondered why he felt like he needed to prepare himself.

Afterwards, when Keith brought Shiro soaring into the sky with his silver dragon, Shiro remembered. Keith only grinned that way when he was about to prank Shiro. And Shiro would’ve been seriously pissed about the endless wheelbarrows Keith was pulling off while riding the dragon but Shiro was too distracted by the smile on Keith’s face and the wind pushing against his black hair.

From Shiro’s position as the back passenger, the scene was strikingly similar to the first time Shiro broke the rules back at the Garrison. Shiro had sneaked Keith into the hangar and surprised him with a modified Garrison-issued hovercraft; painted in striking red. It was Shiro's own hovercraft not too long ago but he had Matt tweaked it to remove all Garrison traces and turned it to its own (technically illegal) vehicle. It was a gift for Keith after passing his simulator tests and conquering all of Shiro's highscores. Not to mention that aside from Matt, Shiro had recently been confirmed for the kerberos mission at the time, so he and Matt wanted to leave something behind for Keith.

Keith had soared over the barren desert field that day and Shiro had to hold on for dear life when Keith accelerated at maximum speed, all the while he was smiling against the wind. It was the first day Shiro saw how free Keith felt when he was flying. 

At seeing Keith’s current expression, Shiro was reminded that Keith was still young. Guilt started building up inside Shiro when he realized all the burden they had pushed on Keith to be leader of Voltron when he was still _a child_. And now, Keith was going on dangerous missions with the Blade of Marmora. He could die any day, and yet Shiro had the nerve to feel resent towards Keith for being able to pilot the black lion but not take the leader position seriously. He didn't realize it before because Keith had been so good at being mature compared to all the other paladins.

But Keith was still every inch the rebellious cadet Shiro had come to know. He was just very good at hiding it.

When they landed, Shiro and Keith’s hair were wild and disheveled. And Keith had the guts to ask the same question he asked after the first time he piloted Shiro’s hovercraft with Shiro as the passenger, “So, how was my piloting skills, sir?”

Shiro felt the words roll off his tongue as easily as it used to back in Garrison, “You’re lucky we didn’t die, brat.”

Keith was taken aback by the words, struck by the familiarity of the younger Shiro who used to tease Keith as much as Keith pushed his buttons. The resulting honest smile and laugh from Keith made Shiro’s heart ache.

He couldn’t believe he had forgotten how much Keith meant to him. And he couldn’t believe that he had let Keith go to join a group that would willingly die for a mission’s success.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hurt with the way Shiro spoke to Keith in s4e1, but I fully understand it if it was because of Shiro's resentment towards Keith for not being the leader Shiro expected him to be. He didn't seem to understand why Keith couldn't do it and instead of teaching Keith, he just... pushed and pushed. To me, all the show did was Shiro SAYING Keith's the leader, not actually supporting him and guiding him. I also think Keith knew that Shiro (somewhat) still wanted to be the leader and had every chance as Keith. So in order to let Shiro be the awesome leader Keith knew he was, he backed off. It's sad for me cuz it seemed as though Keith was the only one considering Shiro's feelings, but not the other way around. I mean, they only realized why Keith was pushing them away AFTER Shiro became the leader again. They didn't understand Keith, they didn't even try, they just expected him to be a good leader and shoulder responsibilities he didn't ask for. 
> 
> P/S: Viewers of spongebob, imagine the omian as a red scarier version of the aLASKAN BULL WORM 
> 
> Next chap will focus more on Keith with Hunk, Lance, and Pidge! This fic is turning out longer than I expected (which was just 3 chapters) but oh well, more for you guys I guess wwww
> 
> P.P/S: Shiro and Keith in Garrison being the unlikeliest of friends as the academy rebellious kid and the Garrison golden boy is one of my fav tropes. And I hope to see their story in VLD soon!
> 
> P.P.P/S: In s1e1 when Keith said 'Yup' and then dived down the dropoff to escape Garrison personnel, I fell in love with him. And I know he's done that shit before, so in this story, I headcanon Shiro's memory of Keith piloting his hovercraft based on that scene cuz Keith's smug face is sooooo good. Happy Birthday Keith ^3^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels. Lots of feels.

 

Keith and Shiro were surprised to find the champion tent full after they had returned from riding Shirogane. What made it somewhat worse was the collective expression on everyone’s faces.

Keith sighed out loud, “Now what?”

“They want you to dance.” Pidge came clean, “Told us when you two were flying earlier.”

Shiro raised his eyebrows, “Well, Keith isn’t as bad as me-“

“That’s the thing.” Matt cut him off, “They want _both_ of you to dance. To honor our alliance and celebrate your achievements. Together.”

After Shiro had reverted back to their Garrison days earlier, Keith started feeling comfortable to act like his old self again. He looked up at Matt slowly and said with fake solemn, “We’re doomed, Matt. The horror of 2050 has come back to haunt us.”

Matt played along, “I told you we should have said the awful dancer that tripped everyone at the Garrison masquerade was Shiro.” Matt dramatically raised the back of his right palm to his forehead and tilted his head back with closed eyes, “Karma is reminding us of our bad decision.”

Hunk, Lance and Pidge’s eyes widened.

“THAT WAS YOU, SHIRO?!” Lance shouted while Hunk and Pidge gaped at their senior officer.

Shiro looked at Matt, then at Keith, “Please know, that I hate the both of you.”

Keith grimaced as he held his hand over his heart in mock hurt, and so did Matt.

Allura curiously inquired, “What exactly.. is a masquerade? And what was the significance of this 2050th masquerade?”

“It’s a dance where everyone wears a mask. And 2050 is the year when the Garrison, our academy, decided to stop having dances. The rumor said there was a dancer so bad that he tripped more than half of the students and faculty members. Some were even badly injured!”

To her credit, Allura only let out a startled laugh before managing to cover it up with a cough.

Shiro crossed his arms, “Just forget about it, okay?”

With all seriousness, Keith shook his head in slow motion, “Never.”

Hunk smiled brightly, “We still have time for dancing lessons! Besides, the ceremony is tomorrow night!" Hunk frowned, "Which isn't saying much 'cause that's not a lot of time but they said you guys don’t need to worry about the dance steps.”

Matt shook his head gravely, “If you had told them about Shiro’s massacre of 2050, they wouldn’t have told us not to worry.”

“Enough.” Shiro deadpanned, “It was an accident. But I know no matter what I say, these two-" he gestured to the innocent-looking Matt and Keith, "-will twist the story anyway so I won’t bother. Yes, dancing lessons would be good. Who can be a dance instructor in this room?”

“What are we even dancing?” Keith frowned.

“Forgive me,” Allura started, “I’m not familiar with the tootsie clan to answer that.”

“Not your fault. They’ve only been around for 100 years. You were asleep for 10000. Fair play.” Pidge shrugged, “But enough ‘bout that. Matt’s a pretty good dancer. Mom made him go to a dancing class for the school dance before he went to Garrison.”

“Lance is a good dancer too.” Hunk added nonchalantly, “Just don’t make him teach you how to salsa. No one can keep up.”

And so, that was how Lance ended up being paired with Keith and Matt was paired with Shiro. The whole team moved the large barren open area of their tent and started the lesson. Both dance instructors taught their partner the basic waltz. Shiro was doing an impressive job which made Lance, Hunk and Pidge start to doubt Matt and Keith’s words but… every now and then, Shiro would almost trip both himself and Matt so maybe it wasn’t so far off.

Meanwhile, Keith and Lance were doing fine. Fine as in, they were dancing perfectly while bickering non-stop, but still dancing perfectly.

“You’re a great teacher when you try.” Keith remarked dryly.

Lance proceeded to twirl Keith, keeping in character of being the lead but still retorting, “Gee, thanks for that and for not stepping on my toes.”

And Keith had to choose that very moment to actually step on Lance’s toes for the first time since they started.

“I take it all back, you’re my worst student.”

“Try dancing with Shiro, then we’ll talk.”

Shiro turned to look in the general direction of Lance and Keith, “I heard that!”

The lessons went on with Keith and Shiro switching from being led to becoming the lead dancers. Lance never admitted it out loud but Keith was pretty good for someone without basic waltzing knowledge. He was quick to pick up Lance’s steps and had good rhythm despite not having any music as assistance. Shiro wasn’t doing too badly either but Matt would never say so. He didn’t want everyone to know that the disaster on 2050 was in fact, an accident. Only he and Keith knew what actually happened that night. And they weren’t going to share anytime soon.

In just two vargas, Matt and Lance declared that Keith and Shiro should be able to dance a proper waltz. To put them to the test, both Shiro and Keith danced with whoever was in the room. First round was Keith with Allura and Shiro with Hunk. Allura laughed when Keith dipped her and Shiro squeaked indignantly when Hunk lifted him. Then, second round, Keith danced with Pidge while Shiro danced with Lance. Keith was the one laughing in this round because Pidge insisted on leading him and she was actually a pretty good lead. As for the other pair, Lance was just excitedly talking to Shiro about how good his form was and how he didn’t believe Shiro actually caused the mayhem of 2050. Shiro could only nod awkwardly at that.

Last but not least, Keith danced with Matt and Shiro danced with Allura. Pidge, Hunk and Lance did their own trio formation and danced beside the two pairs. Matt and Keith were whispering conspiringly while dancing as though they’d been dancing all their lives; either that or Matt was just _that_ good as a lead. Shiro and Allura were just having fun and not really waltzing anymore. Allura actually modified the waltz a little to show Shiro how Alteans danced. It wasn’t that different but still too new for Shiro to master so he ended up screwing it and amusing Allura all the more.

They would’ve loved to continue dancing but were interrupted by intruding tootsies. They came to explain the procedure of the dancing ceremony. That was when Keith and Shiro found out they _really_ didn’t need to have prior dancing lessons because the tootsie clan chief would _send_ the dancing steps telepathically into their heads the next evening. It was a delicate ritual that needed to be perfect.

Shiro and Keith were then asked to step outside as the tootsie clan briefed the rest of the paladins and Matt of their… duties on the night of the dance.

When it was all done and the tootsies had left the tent, no matter what Shiro and Keith asked, none of them would say anything about what they had to do. Giving up, Shiro told everyone to just do what they usually did to pass time and help around if they were needed.

 

* * *

 

Hunk hummed a tune from his childhood as he plucked some edible-looking fruits that stemmed from some blue tendrils.

“Hunk?” Keith’s voice came up from behind him.

Examining the fruit in his hand, Hunk asked over his shoulder, “Yeah Keith?”

Keith came closer and squatted next to Hunk, “What’re you doing?”

“Just planning some snacks with the toot’s produce.”

“Shouldn’t you scan them before plucking them? Pidge has allergies right?”

Hunk paused. Pidge did have allergies. And she’d scan every meal Hunk made before she ate them to make sure she could eat it. If she couldn’t, she’d either guilt Hunk (jokingly) into making her something else or she’d have a go with the food goo machine instead. Keith’s suggestion would make sure that Pidge could eat everything Hunk made.

“Good idea, Keith. Thanks.”

“Mm.”

Hunk took out his scanner and began examining the fruits in earnest. He sighed in relief when all the fruits were clear of everything Pidge was allergic to.

“What’re you planning on making?” Keith asked suddenly.

Hunk turned to Keith and took note of how adorable Keith was, squatting with crossed arms over his knees and his face half buried in his arms.

"You look cute like that."

Keith was confused as to how sitting down like you're taking a crap (Shiro's words, not Keith's) would be considered cute but he never understood social norms anyway. Oblivious to Keith's bewilderment, Hunk explained how he could use some of the fruits for dessert and maybe a new drink.

“I could also try stir fry.” Hunk rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Softly, Hunk heard from beside him, “I miss your cooking..”

Hunk could feel the longing in Keith’s voice and hear his own heart breaking at those words.

“Hey, when all of this is done, you can come up to the castle for a while right?”

Keith gave Hunk a one shoulder shrug, “Kolivan let me up for 3 quintants. So, yeah I guess.”

“What if I told you I still have enough ingredients to make those ugly-ass orange burgers you liked?”

Keith’s eyes widened slowly and then he smiled, laughing softly, “I’d eat it all.”

Hunk laughed too, “I’d be happy you did, Keith.”

They were quiet after that, Keith still squatting while watching Hunk pick out new ingredients. But the smile on their faces lingered.

 

* * *

 

Pidge could not believe that everyone (even Allura!) could sleep when they were literally on a new planet. There was so much new info to process; the white tree bark, the sentient dragons that were as telepathic as the tootsie clan themselves and other undiscovered mysteries. Pidge didn’t technically include Matt because she knew he was actively taking samples somewhere on the planet.

What she didn’t expect though, was hearing the tent flap being opened and watching Keith emerge from it.

They both looked to each other in surprise and then with speculative looks.

“Research.” Pidge said first.

“Can’t sleep.” Keith offered back.

“Not surprised.”

“Same to you too.”

Seeing Keith hesitate a little made Pidge pat the soft grass beside her and her equipment, “Wanna sit?”

Keith didn’t answer but he went to sit beside Pidge anyway, “What’re you researching?”

“Everything.” Pidge whispered excitedly, “I don’t know when we’ll come here again so I wanna get as much info as I can.”

Keith smiled, “If its plants and fruits you’re looking into, Hunk’s got them covered. And Matt probably has-“

“-every sample that can possibly be taken.” Pidge finished with a knowing smile.

“Yeah.” Keith agreed. Then, he looked up to the distant stars and planets from the solar system.

When Pidge looked at Keith, she ended up looking up too, admiring the same view, “Imagine all the other places we haven’t been to…”

Keith grunted in affirmation, “You know, there was this one planet the blade and I went to, just off the Yuway quadrant. They had these blue shells that exploded into tiny mini bombs. I landed on a field full of ‘em.”

“Cool.” Pidge nodded smugly.

Huffing out a half laugh, Keith nodded back, “I guess it was. I have some samples of it back at the Marmora ship. I’ll give them to you if ever I come back to you guys.”

“You will come back.” Pidge said with full conviction.

When Keith turned to Pidge, she was looking at him with a stern expression. Again, she repeated with emphasis, “You _will_ come back.”

And Keith believed her, “I will.”

 

* * *

 

Lance woke up to a half empty tent. He didn’t know where Keith, Pidge, or Matt was. After contacting Coran to confirm that all of them were still safe on the planet, Lance left Shiro, Hunk and Allura to continue their beauty sleep.

He lifted the tent flap and was lucky he didn't get a heart attack from the freaking dragon Keith adopted. Leave it to Keith to adopt the weird large creatures. The guy chose a hippo to share a cryopod with for godsake. At least Pidge's wasteland fuzzy creatures were small and cute. Shirogane was downright huge. Tentatively approaching the dragon, Lance held up a placating hand.

The dragon assessed him from a distance and then perhaps deemed him worthy because Shirogane was suddenly bopping its snout against Lance's stretched out palm. Lance exhaled shakily and nodded at the dragon. In the end, Shirogane trotted away like a freaking horse. Lance wasn't even surprised because this was Keith's dragon. If Keith is a little weird, so are his adopted pets.

Walking around the tent, he found Pidge surrounded by her research equipment.

"I finally got accepted by Keith's dragon."

Pidge snorted, "Same. Shirogane was sleeping beside me the whole morning. I think Keith told it to get used to us."

That got Lance thinking. Keith wasn't very verbal with requesting things he wanted so maybe he was sending hints that he really really wanted to keep Shirogane. And that's why the dragon was being less...picky with its choice of companions. 

"Hey Pidge. Any way we can get those fireproof tree barks on the ship for Shirogane?"

Pidge paused from her typing and looked up slowly to Lance, "Genius. That way we can keep the dragon."

Lance and Pidge shared a knowing smile and a fistbump. After arranging bulk transport with Coran, lance got up and said he was going for a walk. Pidge stared silently at Lance's back, watching him disappear in the same direction Keith did after he left her that morning with the dragon.

 

* * *

 

Planet Toot didn’t orbit around a star as bright as the Sun but it did have neighboring stars that were enough to create day and night. Lance started wandering around the planet, hoping to find something to do. He didn’t know how long he walked but he ended up at the clearing with the lions.

And lo and behold, Keith was there, standing in front of Red with a bittersweet smile and a relatively calm face.

One look at that expression and Lance suddenly felt like forcing Keith to take Red back. The past day, Lance felt a rekindle for his position as Keith's second-in-command and was inwardly glad for Keith listening to him while simultaneously reasserting authority whenever Keith was about to make a seemingly rash decision. Lance would've been worried but Keith's new confident demeanor was a lot more reassuring than when Keith was with Voltron. It was as though Keith was a good natural leader with good decision-making skill when he wasn't forced into the position. At the same time, Keith still fit so well as the red paladin if his dragon racing had anything to say about it. Keith's piloting was driven solely by instinct, something Lance would never have been able to do. And when Shiro recalled what Keith's strategy was to defeat the giant red worm, Lance felt another stab because that was one more point added for Keith as a _better_ red paladin. And Shiro trusted Keith so much, that he just went with Keith's plan. 

Lance wanted to walk away from Keith but he also wanted to apologize for still piloting Red, for taking away Keith's position in Voltron and forcing Keith away from his rightful place. Lance's indecisive mind made him fidget and pace, thus rustling the grass and alerting Keith. He started panicking when Keith turned his head around.

“Hey Lanc-“ Keith started to greet but he was abruptly cut off.

“YOU CAN HAVE RED BACK.” Lance blurted out suddenly.

Keith’s neutral face slowly morphed into one that bordered between anger and confusion, “What are you talking about?”

Lance started ranting out all his bottled feelings ever since Keith left them. Left _him_ , “I know you miss her, Keith. Why would you be here then? And I’m not cut out for this. I told you we’d have one paladin too many and I should back out. I don’t know what on Earth made you think you’re worth any less than me ‘cause if anyone between the two of us deserves to be the red paladin of Voltron, it’s definitely you, not me, so you can just-“

“Who told you that?”

“What?”

“Who told you you didn’t deserve to be the red paladin?”

“I-..” Lance swallowed, “No one but-“

“Then why would you say all that?”

“Keith, you’re NOT listeni-“

“I am.” Keith turned to face Lance properly, “And all I’m hearing, is bullshit.” Keith sighed, “Red chose you for a reason. If you didn't deserve to be the red paladin, she'd have ejected you into space already."

Lance frowned, "...then why did you leave?" _'Was I not good enough?'_ was left unsaid.

Keith looked away from Lance, "You deserve better. Voltron should have a stronger leader."

"But you should've stayed...! Shiro trusts you more than he trust me! And when you're NOT the red paladin anymor-"

"No one can replace you." Keith cut Lance off sternly, "No one is as versatile as you. No one can just switch from the calm blue lion to the temperamental red lion in a matter of minutes. No one can plan as well as you do when we’re in a pinch. No one can motivate the team like you do. No one, Lance.” His voice softened but his words were punctuated, “You’re our sharpshooter and arguably the most skillful marksman I know. We-.. _They_ need you, more than you know it. You’re _irreplaceable_.”

Lance was silenced as he heard Keith speak more than he ever did before. It was the first time Lance heard Keith admit about anything relating to Lance. And Lance would’ve been smug about the praises if he wasn’t so distraught by the implication Keith was making.

“You’re irreplaceable too, Keith...”

Keith’s soft smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes hurt Lance a lot more than he thought it would, “I would’ve said no to all the parades and you know it. And judging by the weeks you guys have went on without me, I’d say I'm replaceable, Lance.”

Lance wanted to deny Keith’s words but it was partially true wasn’t it? Voltron didn’t need Keith.

…But _they did_.

“Voltron may not need you, Keith. But _I_ do. And so does Shiro. And Pidge. And Hunk. And Allura. God, even Coran! We miss you so much, that we even pretend you’re there eating with us! Making a plate of food for you and talking like you’re there! Everyone laughs ‘cause it really _is_ ridiculous but you have no idea…” Lance held back the choking feeling in his throat, “Hunk made your favorite a few weeks back and- He wanted to throw it all away ‘cause he did it for you but then he realized you weren’t with us anymore. And he didn’t want to remind all of us about you. And Shiro sometimes call your name over the com when he wants to address Red! Heck, he calls Allura by my name too sometimes but he laughs about it! When it’s you though, he just… It's not even funny 'cause you’re not with us anymore..”

Keith was no longer smiling. He looked sad but determined, “I can’t be there, Lance... Not when I know I can help through the Blade of Marmora.”

Lance deflated because he already knew the answer. Keith would never be the one to sit idly while everyone else was fighting for their lives. 

“But for what it’s worth,” Keith smiled honestly, the same smile Lance received when he confronted Keith about ‘one paladin too many’, “I miss you guys too." He did. He would watch every single of the Voltron coalition parades and performances. He knew he wouldn't have enjoyed participating and it would've brought everyone down but when he wasn't there, all of them seemed to be having fun.

Lance slowly smiled back because that was all he could do.

Keith caught sight of a sudden familiar silver sparkle from somewhere beyond the trees and he smirked. Wanting to dissipate the remaining tension between them, Keith offered Lance a ride on Shirogane’s back.

 

* * *

 

Pidge was typing on her minipad when she heard Lance’s scream and Keith’s laughter pass by her head in an _extremely fast_ ball of silver.

She snorted at still being able to hear Lance's scream a few ticks later, “Wuss.”

 

* * *

 

In the evening or what was equivalent to it, the team was escorted to the citadel for the telepathic transfer of the dancing ritual steps. Aside from Shiro and Keith, the others had to stand with the tootsie clan below the platform where Keith and Shiro knelt.

The clan chief and a few higher ranking tootsies (made distinct by their black robes) gave their backs to Keith and Shiro and began chanting in spot towards the wall in front of them. Keith and Shiro exchanged a nervous glance at the inauspicious behavior. It was a little terrifying when the chanting increased in volume. But then, all of it stopped. A green light started illuminating from the clan chief’s arms. Finally, the clan chief turned and approached the kneeling pair.

Bending low, the clan chief hovered his palms above Shiro and Keith’s head respectively. The transfer was made visible by the moving of the green glow, from the clan chief’s arms to the palm of his hands.

The green glow dissipated as it seemed to sink into the pair’s minds.

Shiro was the first to open his eyes and he looked confused as heck.

Keith however, opened his eyes, delivered an impressed smile at the clan chief and proudly said, “Dope.”

Shiro, Matt and Allura looked at Keith incredulously for entirely different reasons while Lance, Pidge and Hunk laughed out loud at Keith’s supposed appropriate usage of his new adjective.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea what I plan on making Shiro and Keith 'dance'
> 
> Only one more chap before the epilogue!! Stay tuned lovelies!
> 
> P/S: Matt and Keith ganging up on Shiro is the most beautiful Garrison trope, you can never take that away from me bye


End file.
